Party
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: Pinkie throws a party to celebrate Fluttershy and Big Mac's new relationship, which stirs up unexpected feelings in one of her friends. PinkieDash. Kind of sequel to my previous story "Delivery". Not required reading, but it would help.


I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The barn at Sweet Apple Acres was full of ponies. This wasn't a normal occurrence. The only time the barn was ever full like this was when there was a party of some kind going on at the apple orchard. And the party being held within was a very important one.

"Congratulations you two," Twilight said with a smile.

"Thank you Twilight," Fluttershy responded smiling. Big Mac simply nodded his head. "I'm just happy you all could come to the party," the pegasus continued.

"Of course we came!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, seeming to pop into existence behind Twilight, "It's not every day one of your closest, most bestest friends gets a coltfriend. Plus, I've always wanted to throw a 'Happy New Relationship' party. I'm just so happy!"

Then, without warning, the pink mare pulled Fluttershy into a tight hug. Then, just as quickly, she released her friend, saying, "Sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Fluttershy has a coltfriend now, and he's the only pony who should be hugging her. And since I'm not her coltfriend, I shouldn't be hugging her!" Pinkie quickly explained.

"It's okay Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "Big Mac doesn't mind if it's just my friends."

"Eenope," Mac confirmed with a nod.

A smile spread across Pinkies face and she quickly pulled Fluttershy into another hug.

"Pinkie, I can't breathe," Fluttershy choked out.

"Sorry!" Pinkie exclaimed letting the pegasus go, "I'm just so happy for you! And you're both so happy. And when my friends are happy, then I get even happier. And when I get really happy…"

Sensing another hug coming, Twilight interrupted Pinkie, saying, "Come on Pinkie. I'm sure Fluttershy and Big Mac want some time alone. Lets go get some punch."

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Pinkie said nodding, then bounced off towards the refreshment table.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said as Twilight turned.

"No problem," the unicorn responded and headed away.

At the refreshment table, Applejack stood watching the happy couple talking to one another. "I'm so happy fer them," she said, turning to Rarity.

"Me too," Rarity nodded, "You know, I always thought they would make a good couple."

"Really?" Applejack asked, surprised.

Rarity nodded again. "Of course. I do have an eye for relationships you know."

"Pfft, whatever," Rainbow Dash said, floating above them, "You'll never see me doing any of that mushy, lovey-dovey junk."

"If you say so darling," Rarity responded, taking a sip of punch, "Oh my, this is exquisite!"

"Of course it is!" Pinkie said as she reached the table, "There's no way I would skimp on food for such an important party as this!"

"Thanks again," Applejack said, "Celestia knows Fluttershy and my brother deserve the best."

"Of course! I always give the very best to my friends."

"Yeah, well, I think I'm gonna go," Dash said landing on the ground.

"What? Leave? Aren't you having fun Dashie?" Pinkie asked concerned.

"Course I am!" the blue pegasus responded, "I'm just not, you know, into all this mushy stuff."

"Oh, okay," the pink mare said with a small frown.

"I'll see you guys later," Dash said and made her way to the barn door. Just as she was about to leave, she looked back over her shoulder, flapped her wing, and then left.

She was just saying good-bye to her friends. That's what she told herself as she flew home at least. But deep down, she knew what she had really done. That wing flap was meant for only one of her friends. The pink earth pony that had organized the party. The normally always happy pony that had a sad frown on her face as Dash left. The pony that Dash hated to see sad.

"Aw, horse feathers…" Dash muttered and turned around, heading back towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

"It's okay Pinkie," Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend, "You know how Dash is."

"I know," Pinkie replied with a sigh.

"This just isn't her kind of thing."

"I know."

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She's just… Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Big Mac are still enjoying the party either way."

"I know. I was just hoping that…" the earth pony trailed off.

"Hoping what?" Twilight asked after moment.

"Nothing," Pinkie responded shaking her head.

Suddenly, the barn door opened back up and everypony turned towards the door. "Hey guys," Dash said, framed by the door.

"Dashie! You came back!" Pinkie exclaimed with an impossibly large smile and rushed forward to hug the pegasus.

"I'm happy to see you came back," Fluttershy said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving," Dash replied, pulling herself out of the pink pony's embrace, "I just needed some air I guess."

"Well, just as long as you're staying for the rest of the party," Pinkie said.

"Of course," Dash said with a smile, then moved close to Pinkie, and whispered, "Hey Pinkie, could I talk to you in private real quick?"

"Sure thing!" the earth pony nodded and bounced off towards the back of the barn, Rainbow Dash following close behind. "So, what's up?" Pinkie asked when they reached the back of the barn.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving earlier," Dash replied.

"But you already apologized, and I forgave you."

"I know. It's just, well, you looked so sad and I hate seeing you sad."

"I know how you feel. I hate seeing anypony sad. That's why I throw so many parties! Everypony who comes to my parties gets happy and then I get happy!"

"Well, as long you're happy, I'm happy," Dash said smiling, but her expression soon dropped when she realized what she said. 'Oh Celestia, please tell me she didn't hear that,' she thought

"You really mean that?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, I do," Dash replied, then without thought said, "I really like you Pinkie."

"You don't mean just as a friend do you?"

Dash shook her head. "No. I mean that I like you like the way Fluttershy and Big Mac like each other."

Pinkie's eyes grew impossibly large at Dash's words and all she could manage to say was, "Really?"

Dash nodded.

"Really really for real?"

Dash nodded again.

"Really really for realsies for real?"

"Yes Pinkie! I really mean it!"

Then, without any warning, Pinkie grabbed Dash around the neck and pulled her into a kiss. After a second or two of surprise, Dash deepened the kiss, wrapping her forelegs around Pinkie's neck, pulling her closer to her.

After a minute, Pinkie pulled away and said, "I really like you too Dashie."

The two ponies made their way back over to where the others were, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Geez Dash," Applejack said when they got closer, "I thought ya said you weren't into that lovey-dovey stuff."

"Shut up," Dash said, blushing.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review.


End file.
